


VIRHE!

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One-Sided Attraction, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harryn sydän läpätti viimeistä kertaa ennen kuin se sullottiin häkkiin ja säkkiin ja kahlittiin tiukasti.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 49. Miekka
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	VIRHE!

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012 tilaustyönä. Piti olla Rarrya ja toki fluffia, mutta angstisella pohjavireellä. Ngh. Noh, ei ihan fluffiksi mennyt vaan tästä tulikin uudelleenrenderointi PP:n sivujen 573–574 kohtauksesta, vaikka lähtikin liikkeelle sanonnasta "Canonissa on virhe!" sekä tietysti Harryn karjuvasta leijonasta, joka pohti "Ginny vai Ron?" =P Pari sanaa poimin suoraan kirjasta, bongailehan ;) Ei liity mihinkään sarjaan eikä verseen \o/ Kiitos Jollelle haasteesta ja betailustakin <3 ja perhana, laitoin ton huumorin sulkeisiin, koska TÄÄ ON ANGSTIA, PERKELE!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_Virhe!_

Harryn päässä kajahti, kun Ginny liimaantui häneen kiinni. Oli kuitenkin myöhäistä estellä, kun Tylypahkan kiviseinätkin vaativat hänen käsiään kietoutumaan pienen ja kapean vartalon ympärille, komensivat yrittämään parhaansa suudelman eteen. Silti Harry näki silmissään vain Ronin iloisen virneen ja hopeapokaalin ja tajusi, puolta minuuttia liian myöhään, että juuri tuolla hetkellä hänen olisi pitänyt suudella Ginnyn sijasta Ronia.

_Väärä Weasley!_

Mutta Ginnyn huulet tekivät kieltosanat mahdottomiksi, tämän pihtiote esti peruuttamisen. Harryn sydän läpätti viimeistä kertaa ennen kuin se sullottiin häkkiin ja säkkiin ja kahlittiin tiukasti. Hän upposi syvälle meren pohjaan, pimeään ja kylmään, hyiseen veteen.

_Virhe!_

Harry ei voinut hengittää, ei tehdä mitään. Veri pakeni hänen sormistaan ja vatsasykkyrä kasvoi niin, että se pian räjähtäisi. Mitä tahansa muuta kuin tätä. Mitä tahansa!

Vihellykset alkoivat, ja Harry menetti ajantajunsa. Hänen huulensa jatkoivat sitä, mitä niiltä odotettiin, mutta hänen turrat sormensa puristuivat nyrkkiin Ginnyn selkää vasten. Ei Ginnyä. Ron! Hän halusi Ronin!

Ja kun Ginny vihdoin päästi Harryn irti imukuppiotteestaan, katse loimuten tuimasti, Harry katsoi pois. Ginnyn sydän pamppaili hänen rintaansa vasten, mutta Harry kiemurteli, etsi, haki, kasvoista kasvoihin, kunnes näki Ronin. VIRHE! Harry halusi huutaa, mutta Ron nyökkäsi ja hymyili, eikä edes irvistellen. Kuin hänestä olisi ihan sama, kenen kanssa Harry suuteli. Kuin hän ei haluaisi samaa kuin Harry. Kuin hän ei haluaisi Harrya itselleen vaan sisarelleen.

Huone heilahti, tai ehkä se oli vain Harry, jonka elämä vinksahti juuri raiteiltaan, niiltä onnellista loppuelämää kohti matkanneilta. Nyt ne vyöryivät syrjään, kohti valkoista aitaa ja jälkikasvua. Kohti lauantai-iltoja, jolloin Ron tuli kylään vain näytelläkseen omaa nyyttiään, ehkä Hermioneakin.

Kun jäljellä oli enää vain salattuja vilkaisuja, satoja entäjoskuitenkeja ja sammuneita toiveita.

Ginny pujotti kätensä Harryn käteen ja kääntyi päin vihellyskuoroa, rinta rottingilla kuin leijonankesyttäjällä, Harryn lävistetty sydän miekkansa kärjessä tip-tip-tippuen verta kohti perustuksia. Eikä Harry halunnut katsoa, kun Hermione tarttui Ronin sormiin, varasti ne häneltä.

_VIRHE!_


End file.
